


euphoria

by windingwoods



Category: World Trigger (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gen, Implied Dysphoria, the tiniest spoiler for ch195
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:14:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23496607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windingwoods/pseuds/windingwoods
Summary: It’s adorable how she immediately reacts to his cospiratory tone, as if he’s letting her in on some incredible secret. For once, though, he’s not here to tease. “You see, the great thing about them is that they can be anything.”
Relationships: Inukai Sumiharu & Obishima Yukari
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	euphoria

**Author's Note:**

> my nonbinary ass: if i had a trion body i would simply be a furry

The warmth of the hot water bottle on his lap is comforting enough it almost makes him feel sleepy. Inukai sighs as the discomfort starts to ease away, curling his hands around the mug of tea in front of him. Sitting next to him at the small table, Obishima looks up at him curiously. 

“I don’t know if this is a rude question, but,” she says, “wouldn’t it be better to just be in your trion body right now?”

From where she’s working at her desk, Fujimaru snorts. It’s not unkind, but Obishima’s back still goes ramrod straight in response. Out of reflex, Inukai muses. He’s not above that kind of knee-jerk reaction himself, so he smiles placatingly at her.

“You’re fine,” he starts, taking a sip of tea. It’s more bitter than how he likes it, but he’s not about to raise any objections on the matter. “And no, if I did that I would just feel crummier later. Gotta brave the cramps and go beg your very nice operator for painkillers because I forgot mine at home.”

“You better hand us a free point in the next match, as compensation,” Fujimaru says and Inukai wonders once again why’s Yuba considered the scariest out of the two of them. 

“I fear you’ll have to settle for an express delivery of your favorite sweets.” His smile doesn’t seem to have any effect whatsoever on her, but she does shrug before she puts her headphones on, the sign that she’s going back to work. He’s off the hook, for now. 

Turning back to Obishima, Inukai says, “Now, about trion bodies…”

It’s adorable how she immediately reacts to his cospiratory tone, as if he’s letting her in on some incredible secret. For once, though, he’s not here to tease. “You see, the great thing about them is that they can be anything.”

Obishima’s eyebrows scrunch up in a doubtful expression. “I thought it was that they allow us to fight without putting our physical bodies directly at risk.”

That’s a somewhat simplistic approach, but he’s more than happy to leave the war talk to Yuba, Fujimaru and Tonooka. It’s not like the kid’s wrong anyway. Instead, he drums his fingers on the table, humming. 

“That’s another benefit for sure,” he says, “but I was talking about the great thing for people like you and me.”

The sheer euphoria he’d felt the first time he’d been in his trion body is not something he’s ever going to forget, even though the giddiness had made him so unfocused he almost bombed the entrance exam. He’s more collected about it now, but the thrill is still there.

“You’re younger, so you don’t have to rush it or anything,” he continues, under the weight of Obishima’s laser focus. “But, um, there’s nothing wrong with experimenting. As long as you don’t give yourself any wild stuff, like wings or cat ears.” 

Now she’s looking at him funny. “... Why would I give myself cat ears?” she asks. At her desk, Fujimaru’s making a face Inukai wishes he could take a picture of. 

“That’s.” Inukai pauses, then swiftly decides the whole thing is above his nonexistent paygrade, including the snoopy third party who’s wearing her operator gear just for show apparently. “Nevermind. Point is, you’ve got freedom now that you’re here. There’s also doctors that could help you get treatment if you want, Border makes the whole process way less of an ordeal.”

Obishima tilts her head, considering. Her fringe goes in her eyes and she blows at it, a child-like gesture that makes Inukai feel restless. Before he can open his mouth and say something as dumb as “nice kill”, his latest clumsy, unplanned attempt at making a young girl feel better about herself, the main door opens. 

Standing there is Yuba himself, glaring down at Inukai.

“What the  _ fuck  _ is it about cat ears?” he asks. Fujimaru, phone in her hands, finally breaks into barking laughter.


End file.
